Those Ugly Shoes
by its.our.time.now
Summary: When Cammie has to wear those ugly shoes to the gym they may just be the step she needs towards her own love story. DISCLAIMER: all rights to ally carter. all characters are normal. first fanfic.
1. January

Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic so i would looove some feedback. In this story all the characters are normal and around 20 years old. thanks and ally Carter owns all!

It all started with those stupid shoes. Yeah, you know the ones. Those ugly puke green and brown pumas that I had to wear to the gym that day when I couldn't find my Nike's. I hadn't put much thought into wearing them and as I walked up the stairs to the entrance to the gym on that cool January day. The morning mist swirled around me and I pulled on the collar of my Addidas jacket in a sad attempt to keep out the cold that made me want to crawl right back in to the warm confines on my bed sheets.

My hand seemed to freeze as I gripped the metal door handle and a gust of warm air engulfed me when I opened the door to the gym lobby. I said hello to the over muscular man working the front desk and signed in. Something in my gut told me to turn around and not risk the embarrassment of "the shoes." But I crossed it off as ridiculous and walked on.

_Oh, crap_. I regretted walking in as soon as I did. There he was. The hot guy with the perfect amount of muscle. That shaggy brown hair and green eyes. _Oh dear God, help me_. I must have looked like an idiot as I walked towards the door and then convinced myself otherwise and walked back in the gym. _Just go Cammie!_

I walked across the room to the treadmill and started running. 20 minutes in I was starting to feel the burn and was breathing a little ragged. For the most part I was minding my own business watching the morning show they had on the TV. With the occasional glance over in the direction of the hot guy I had learned that he now had his friend with him and was lifting weights. _Oh, sweet baby Jesus have mercy. _

I could see as his arm muscles flexed and retracted and nearly had a heart attack right there. Focus Cammie, you have marathon next month. Another 10 minutes and I switched over to the elliptical which just happened to be right next to the weight benches (wiggles eyebrows). Oh yeah.

This time hot guy was spotting for his Greek God friend.

"Hey."

_Oh dear God, did he just talk to me?_

"Uh, hey." Was my brilliant response.

"You training for the marathon next month?"

"Yeah, it'll be my third one."

"Cool, so um, new shoes huh?"

"Oh, gosh, um yeah. More like old. I couldn't find my other ones." _Please don't think I'm weird. Pleeeaassee don't think I'm weird!_

But he just laughed. " I know the story." And then he pointed to his feet.

_Oh man, it's meant to be. _

There on his feet were the ugliest tennis shoes I had ever seen.

I couldn't help my self as I burst out into a fit of giggles. And he seemed to think it was funny too. "My name's Cammie Morgan."

"Zach Goode"

"Nice to meet you Zach Goode"

"Ditto" he said with a smile.

We talked a little more that day before it was time for me to go. And as I walked out the door I couldn't help but think

_Those ugly shoes._ And a faint smile took over my lips.


	2. February

Hey guys! So your reviews totally made my day! You guys are awesome and I would never turn down any advice that you guys could give to me Anywho, I got a lot of reviews asking me to continue this in to a story. So here's the second chappie and I hope that you like it! I'm going for this to be the next month because last chapter I mentioned it was January so their relationship will be a little more developed. Here you go!:

"Oh, just shut up Bex." Was my brilliant comeback to her comment about me and Zach.

These days they were coming out of her mouth like water fall that never stops flowing.

"Pooh Cammie's getting all defensive!"

"Kind of like how you get all defensive about Grant?" I shot back.

"Whatever Cams, what do you want to do first?"

When I had told Bex about that day last month when Zach and I had first spoken she immediately wanted to go with me to the gym and see him. And when she saw his Greek God friend, we now knew as Grant, she just about passed out. And Bex Baxter, my friend since freshman year in high school, doesn't swoon over guys too easily. A week later they had each other's numbers and according to Bex their conversations were quote on quote "steamy".(but later when I read through the text messages I found out that they were more along the 'favorite restaurant' type topics.)

"Um, lets do bikes today." I said already opening the door to the gym and getting inside quite quickly as a result of the fact that my shorts weren't providing any warmth. _But at least the shoes are no longer around._ Yep, you heard me right, those things were gone. Good bye. Adios. But these days I was kind of wondering if those God awful things _were_ my good luck charm. Because although Zach and I had talked a lot, I didn't have his number, and the only place I had seen him was the gym. I guess I must have had my 'thinking face' on because Bex spoke up.

"You know Cam, I was thinking, it's pretty normal these days for the girl to ask for the guy's number. Maybe you should do that! Ooo! No! We'll come up with a plan for you to slyly slip yours into his bag or something!" As Bex rambled on I signed in and led us into the gym only to find that he wasn't here yet. _Weird. _

Now, you have to understand something about Bex. She loves to talk. And strangely enough, she HAS to stretch before working out. Yeah. Even though the bike doesn't move at all, she HAS to stretch. So for the last 3 weeks I have been putting up with the embarrassment of stretching with her before running, riding, or even lifting. But you make sacrifices for best friends.

"Oh lord." Were the words that came out of my mouth at slightly a louder tone than a whisper. He had just walked in, and Grant was with him, which made Bex stop rambling on and start staring. Now I know I should be a good friend and snap my fingers in front of her face or something, but my eyes were glued to Zach, so I was in no state to help her.

"Hello Ladies." Came Grants deep voice as he walked by with Zach following shortly behind. Bex gave a weak wave and I smiled at him. He smiled and waved back and Zach gave me a wink as he walked by. _Oh Holy Mary. _ Yes, actual **winkage.** They headed over to the punching bags and got to, well, punching.

My mind started devising a plan. Today would be the day I would get Zach's number. I had set my mind to it and I wasn't leaving with out it. But I didn't know how to get it. So I kept riding my bike without taking action. But after our workout when Bex and I were getting ready to leave, Grant walked up to Bex.

And asked her on a date. That's right, a date. Like dinner and a movie type date. _Good lord. _ She was going to talk my ear off for hours. _Thanks a lot Grant. _ But I was happy for her nonetheless. Score one for Bex. So she said yes and they gave each other a hug. I smiled and shook my head turning around, only to come face to face with a chest. A strong muscular, clothed in a gray t-shirt chest. Give it one guess, I dare you. I bet your right.

So here I was looking up at the angelic face of Zach Goode, with a slight smirk placed there, wondering what the heck he was doing standing so close.

"They're pretty good together I think" He said.

"Yeah, she's crazy for him." I replied with a faint smile as I looked over at my best friend getting her flirt on.

He chuckled that deep laugh, "I've never seen him this whipped."

I giggled a little and he seemed to have a 'just go for it' look on his face.

And then he did something I didn't expect, he lifted up the strap of my bright blue sports bra and put a small slip of paper under it.

"What's this?" I said and reached down and removed the slip, only to read a number written on it. His number. _Oh, dear God, that's hot. _

But when I looked back up he was walking away and out the door pulling a star struck Grant with him. But right before he exited he gave me a little smile and mouthed, 'tomorrow'. I nodded and gave a wave as the door was closing. Just as it was about to separate us completely until tomorrow morning his hand caught it and he said, "oh, and I like the new shoes".

I may have swooned a little then.

And today when I left, Bex was chatting my ear off, my hand was gripping that slip of paper like a life line, and this time my smile was full-blown.


	3. March

Hey you lovely people Shawn here, and I just want to say thanks for all the wonderful reviews because they made my day You guys are awesome and I would looove if you could keep them coming! Hehe love ya'll. So here's the next chappie:

"no, no, no, no, no!..." I whisper yelled to my self. _This can't be happening!_ At least it wasn't as cold outside anymore, I guess. March still brought that brisk morning air though and so I was thankful that my dad's old jacket had been in the back of the car. And the dark clouds seemed to be taunting me and I silently prayed that it wouldn't start raining. So here I was, sitting on the side of the road, waiting for the tow truck to arrive, and silently cursing that I would miss my workout this morning. And if it started raining I would be completely screwed, because the top on my old, crappy convertible was permanently stuck down, so I had no cover. Great start to my day right?

I had already called Liz, a friend I had become really close to when we roomed together in my year at photography school. But Liz was out of town on a business trip and so she was out of the question. And my cousin Macey, who I never wanted to be around because she's way to pretty, was out with her boyfriend, Chad. Last but not least Bex was sick today so I was pretty much stuck. So I sat there and had no other choice but to wait it out and hope that it wouldn't rain.

But I guess that the big man in the sky didn't hear my prayers, because right then all hell broke loose. It started raining. And not just sprinkling or drizzling, no that would just be too little for me, it started **pouring.** That's right, full on you're-drenched-in-the-first-two-minutes-**pouring**. Not even dad's old jacket could offer any assistance. So my day was going in one word; horrible. And it seemed as if nothing could make it better. (Well, maybe if the tow truck driver was cute it might make up for the fact that he's 20 minutes late already.)

And then my phone vibrated, signaling I had a new message, and when I looked a picture of Zach making a really goofy face popped up on my screen telling me the message was from him. Even that picture (that he had insisted must be goofy and stupid rather than hunky and serious) made me smile a little. When he had taken it I had been laughing my butt off and he taken about 14 different poses that day.

'r u coming? I thot tht u said u wer gunna b here this morning.' Was the message.

I replied a simple message; ' sittin on corner of Olive and McCardy st. car broke dwn, waitin in rain 4 late tow trk. my life sucks.'

And when I waited five minutes and he didn't respond I figured that he had started his workout and put my phone away. Another ten minutes and the tow truck hadn't arrived. I was soaked to the bone, my hair was soggy and dripping around my face, and I was shivering so hard I was afraid that a car driving by might think I was having a seizure. And yet, life just had to keep getting worse didn't it, because a huge semi truck drove by, and just like a cliché Hollywood movie scene, it's tires drove through a puddle and hurled water at me. Great.

But maybe the big man in the sky **had** heard me, because what happened next went against every cliché movie scene I had ever seen. Maybe it was more fairytale like, you know? When the princess gets her prince and he comes riding up in a field of tall grasses on a white horse. But mine came in a huge rain storm , all sweaty in his workout clothing, and he was driving a blue pick up truck. And neither of us were royalty. Not at all.

And so when Zach drove up and rolled down that window with a slight smirk on his face and said ever so suavely, "Well, come on, aren't you going to get in?" The only thing I could do was shake my head with a huge smile on my face and hop in to his car out of the rain.

"Thanks Zach, I mean you know you don't have to do this, like at all, I wasn't expecting you to come pick me up, I mean I was fine in the rain, I love the rain you know? I mean except for when it's filling up my car and I'm going to have to go get it fixed…"

I just kept rambling on, but can you blame me? His car was warm and it smelled just like him, so I guess I could blame my brain issues on his intoxicating smell. But my rambling stopped immediately when his hand covered my mouth and he shushed me.

He had a smile on his face as he said, "Cammie, it's fine, I wanted to, and besides I wasn't just going to leave you out there in the rain. Now take off your jacket and get warm. We'll go get some coffee. Alright?"

I simply nodded and he removed his hand from my mouth. He got out of the car and removed a tarp from the bed of his truck. He then unfolded it and put it over my convertible. _Dang, he's like…perfect._

When he got back in I looked at him and said, "you're like my prince charming." With a shy smile. He looked at me and then leaned across the center console and his hand cupped my cheek. He then kissed me. Yeah. Ohhh yeahh. _Thanks big man in the sky._ I think I know what Bex means about butterflies now.

And I consider that trip for coffee our first date, and I think he does too. But one thing is for sure, I need to buy a new pair of shoes now, because I took them off to get my feet warm. And it must have been a sight when you drive by, because there on the corner of Olive and McCardy Street was a beat up old convertible covered in a blue tarp.

And a pair of shoes sat right next to it.

Alrightee there it is! I hope you like it and thanks for following my story! If you guys have any ideas of what I should do next I would love to hear them! Please leave a little review for me


	4. April

Hey guys! So I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time because that's really not cool and stuff but I hope this chapter makes up for it. I would love if you would let me know if I should continue or not and it would be great if you guys could give me some ideas! Thanks.

~sHaWn

_BING!_ The microwave rang out into my tiny kitchen of my apartment and into the silence that was broken by Zach's voice calling out from my small living room. That's right, Zach Goode, age 24, with that mussed up mop of brown hair and those green eyes, was in my apartment. Did you hear me right? Yes, I think you did. Sometimes it's still hard for me to believe that he and I are a legit couple. Yep, Zach had asked me to be his girlfriend at the start of this month and I had no hesitation with my answer.

Now for us it was just another typical Friday night and we were just about to start a movie. I hate to say it but we weren't a very exciting couple, the gym on weekday mornings and coffee right after with a Friday movie. Uh huh, that's pretty much it. So imagine my surprise when my boy walked in holding my midnight blue dress with the strapless sweetheart neckline dress with the pleats and my sparkly black pumps and said,

"Throw away the popcorn and change out of the sweats Cam, were going out." Excuse me? What did he say?

"But-"

"No buts Cams, common, let's move little lady!" As I walked by him he planted a firm slap to my butt bringing a small squeal to my lips and he no doubt watched as I walked away. I gave a small giggle as I closed the door and grinned stupidly at my self in the mirror. _Gah, how did I get so lucky?_

I got dressed and put light make up on quickly fixing my hair so that I looked somewhat decent. The only thing I wasn't too fond about were those death traps called shoes that Zach had picked out for me.

When I walked out Zach had his same dark jeans on and he had slipped on a collared polo shirt that was a light blue color. Ya, he looked good.

"Let's bounce, chica." Zach never failed to get giggles out of me. There were so many things I loved about the way Zach was when he was romantic with me. Like how in public he wasn't too touchy-feely, and yet he always made his presence and his need to be with me known. It was all in the little caresses and whispers, the hand firmly on my lower back or when we were holding hands his thumb would lightly rub across the back of my hand. But by far my favorite was when his hand would firmly yet gently cup the back of my neck and lightly massage me there. You may think it would be uncomfortable, but it's not, not at all.

By the time we were driving downtown in his car with Jack Johnson lightly pouring from the speakers I was anxious and nervous despite the peaceful setting and Zach's at-ease whistling to the music. _Where is he taking me?_ We were way past town now and there wasn't much out in this area but big open fields.

"Oh, and I love the shoes babe, they just scream sexy."

"Which I am?"

"Which you are." He replied with a very sexy grin of his own. And as he said this, his hand reached across the truck's center console and held mine.

I sighed at the way he looked in that moment and again grinned stupidly. But one thing that I loved about Zach was that when I grinned stupidly he'd give me one of his own crooked grins right back. I had no control over my emotions around him. It was ridiculous.

I had no clue what Zach had been thinking that night when I look back. But something must have snapped inside of him because he suddenly turned into one of those big open fields and parked. Then he took of his shoes and socks. He left the headlights and the music on and walked around to open my door and help me out of the car. He opened the door and slid off my heels. "Zach! Common, what are we doing, are you nuts?"

"Zach! Zach, what the heck are we doing here?" I giggled. He took me in his arms and placed a quick kiss on my lips before pulling me to the front of the car and saying,

"We, my lady, are going to dance until we can't dance no more!" he joked with a country boy accent. And then he proceeded to pull me into his arms and sway back and forth.

I let out a laugh and replied, "This was your plan for the night?"

"No, I was going to take you out to a fancy restaurant and then on a walk around downtown, but this seemed more memorable."

"Well, I think you made a good choice babe, because I'm defiantly going to remember dancing barefoot in a field with a handsome man."

He slightly blushed and I leaned my cheek into his chest, finally relaxing. His embrace tightened around me and he let out a deep breath. I loved how he was so tall compared to my 5' 5, not that I was really ever considered anything but short. I think that he seemed to like how short I was though, he always called me his little hot thing. I secretly would not want another nickname anyway.

As I look back at that night to tell you about it I can honestly say that I didn't forget anything. Not the cold, oh, it was so cold, but I was fine with Zach there. Not the sweet whispers he said into my ear, or the soft way he massaged my back. Not the way that he lifted my 125 pound body and set my bare feet on his and I danced on his feet. Not the firm kisses that were placed on my head by his gentle lips. He was more than any girl could ask for and I couldn't believe I was so lucky. Every time I told him this he would reply with a simple,

" Cam you have no idea how lucky _I am_" And he was continually persistent that I was the most beautiful girl he'd ever known, even though everyone knows that I'm pretty plain. But you know what? Who am I to judge if my super hot boyfriend wants to call me beautiful? And that night? The best barefoot dance I've ever had.

Okay so there you go! Please please please leave a review! And a couple ideas, that aren't too corny. Love you guys and thanks so much for all the reviews!

~sHaWn


	5. May

Hey guys! Well I don't know where I'm really going with this story but here's the next chappie!

I'm not really the type of person that falls in love easily. And I'm not really the type of person that gives her all to a relationship right away. No, for me, relationships are supposed to be more than the physical stuff, based on respect for each other, and having a little fun in between.

Back in high school I was always the girl that would say, "Eh, I'm fine single for the rest of my life. I've got great friends and good guy friends. So I'm good." But when Zach and I's relationship reached the 1 month point, got a little scared. I mean, I was Cammie Morgan, I was the fun loving aunt that spoiled her nieces and threw a football around with the nephews. I was going to keep my last name for my whole life and be the free spirit I always wanted to be.

I secretly always wanted to travel the world, but it never seemed possible with my job as a photographer for weddings and parties. I made enough to keep me going, but not enough to comfortably travel the world. As my thoughts raged and I made myself more and more nervous, I ran the treadmill and glanced nervously over at Zach. I examined him as he did crunches, and again my breathing hitched and butterflies flew around in my stomach. He was like the Jennifer Lopez of men, the best looking man in the world. Gah, and he was _my_ boyfriend? It seemed unreal.

Zach looked up and met my eyes with his own. He gave me a grin and walked into the guys' locker room. I sighed at the fact that I had just been caught checking him out and made my way into the girl's locker room. Bex was already here and getting changed for her work day. I was lucky to be able to work from home, it made me more relaxed.

"There's my girl who is finally getting it on with her boy!" Bex practically bellowed and slapping my butt with her towel making me whirl around.

"_**Bex!"**_ I whisper yelled, "that is _so_ not going on with me and Zach and you _know_ it!"

"Yes, yes. I know, the Virgin Mary, whoops I mean Cammie, is saving it for marriage."

"ya, well, you know what Zach respects me for that! And he would never try anything! But you and Grant on the other hand, I see that going somewhere, huh?"

"ya, sure, whatever cams. Hey did you watch The Bachelor last night? I though it was just so rude the way-"

"Don't try to change the subject Bex! Have you and Grant been, well, you know whating?" I said with extra emphasis.

"Oh, don't even go there Cam." She said in a sweet southern belle voice, "I would never do something like that, never ever!"

"ya okay, what about that one guy in high school, what was his name?"

"Caleb Wright."

"Ah, so you _have _done that!" I practically guffawed as we walked out the door only to find the boys waiting for us.

"What's so funny Cam?" Grant asked.

"Nothing!" Bex was too quick to answer and her cheeks were flushed bright red with embarrassment and frustration, easily giving away the fact that we were hiding something. Zach looked at me curiously and I just smiled and shook my head. I looked down to avoid the glare Bex was giving me and the puppy dog eyes that Zach and Grant were trying to persuade me with.

"Stop! Just stop you guys! Were not going to tell you no matter what adorable face you make!"

They all just started cracking up and we parted ways. After me and Zach kissed goodbye I got in my car and went home to get my apartment ready for Macey's next photo shoot today. My cousin was a model and absolutely gorgeous. She could probably afford a better photographer, but she would always say,

"Aw, but Cam, your family!"

So 4 hours later my apartment was filled with Macey, me, her hairstylist, and her make up artist. We were cleaning up and reviewing the pictures we had taken today. They came out really nice, and Macey was deciding to be generous, I guess, when she said,

"Hey Cam I'm hitting up club pulse tonight, do you want to come with me? I mean I know that you have a to-die-for boyfriend and everything, but a little fun can't hurt anyone!"

"ummmm, sure! That sounds like fun Mace." I don't know why I decided to go with her but it was kind of a spur of the moment kind of thing. I think it was probably the after affects of Bex calling me a major goody-goody this morning, but I agreed and two hours after that we were driving downtown to the club.

Sure, I had been clubbing before but when we walked into the very exclusive Club Pulse, my breath hitched in my chest. Lights pulsed across the dance floor, and the base in the music was obviously cranked up to the max. Macey strutted in with the confidence of a celebrity and immediately ordered us drinks at the bar. Now, I'm not a very big party girl and thus I don't hold my alcohol very well. So with the strong drinks that Macey had given me and the way my body reacted to it, I was drunk as a skunk by the time I wobbled out of the club.

"Bah, those dang…., ouch, ah man..." I mumbled incoherently under my breath and a few curse words as well. I was walking down the street in the way to short dress that Macey had made me wear with those stilettos to go with it at the indecent hour of midnight. I was way past gone now and had no idea where the heck I was going. As I teetered towards a curb so I could sit down and try to think about where I lived so I could go home, a saw a figure walking towards me.

_Oh please don't let me get raped. Pleeaaase don't let me get raped! _My fear was arguing with the intoxication though and I found myself yelling out to them,

"Hi there, you want some of my beer?" I lifted up a hand I thought that I had a beer in only to find it empty.

"Whoops, haha! There's no beer? Where's my beer?" I said scream-laughing and then getting more serious about where my beer went.

As the figure came closer I could see it was obviously a man and he was wearing a leather jacket. _Ooohh, he's so cuteee! Wait? Is that Zach?_

"Cam? Cammie Morgan? Is that **you?**"

Oh shoot….

I giggled like a maniac at the irony of the situation. "Heya Zach! Whatcha doin' out here?"

"I could ask you the same question." He said standing in front of me and looking down at me with an amused smirk.

"Well, come here and let me tell you my super super secret!" he leaned in pretty close.

"no! cloooser…" I said very drunkenly. He leaned in closer with a laugh and I whispered in his ear,

"I…I , secretly love you and it scares me, bahaha!" I guffawed and later after this night I would regret ever even agreeing to go clubbing with Macey. Because that night was the first night that I ever opened up and told a guy that instead of breaking up with him. It's a weird feeling now that I look back at it, I mean; I never thought that the guy would stay by me like Zach did. I always thought that they would run.

But I guess that this just confirmed all my beliefs that he was different and absolutely amazing. Because what he said next would set him apart forever.

"Well little lady, it's a good thing that I love you back! Or else you would be really embarrassed when you wake up tomorrow!" And then he threw me over his shoulder and walked back down the street. So with me yelling and giggling for him to put me down we went back to my apartment where he tucked me in, kissed my forehead, and then went to sleep on my couch.

Later when I thought about it, I knew that even in my drunken stupor and despite all the embarrassing things that came out of my mouth, I was experiencing pure joy that night with Zach. Our bantering makes me smile even now and I realized that I would never want to be anywhere but slung over his shoulder.

So if you ever are stupid and get drunk and wander off, make sure that your Prince Charming boyfriend will listen to your cousin and go look for you. And even if in all your drunkenness you tell him you love him for the first time, just know that those 3 little words just may be worth saying.

Okay there you go you guys! Haha I know it's a little different from the other chapters but don't forget this is their 5th month knowing each other! Love you guys and please please please leave a review for me even if its rlly small! thanks!

~sHaWn


	6. June

Sorry for the late update I am doing my best, my summer is really busy. Love you guys and I was thrilled about all the reviews! Let's get to 50 before the next update? Thanks! Oh and don't forget that this story is pretty much complete and utter fluff. Oh, and this chappie is kind of romancey, haha, but mostly friendship

~sHaWn

All I could think in that moment was that it was hot. So hot. The insane temperature seemed to swelter inside of me and it seemed as if nothing in this world could beat this heat. I couldn't form a coherent though at that moment, it was all mush in my head and I couldn't believe that this was happening. I felt as if I would spontaneously combust.

I let out a frustrated groan and rolled over on my white kitchen tile I was laying on to try to find a cooler spot. It was the middle of June and I was one of those people who got just lucky enough that their air conditioning goes out in the beginning of the summer. Well technically it wasn't summer yet I guess, but it sure was hot enough that it could be. And I guess that the air conditioner fixer guy was really busy this week and so he wouldn't be here for another 2 days. Awesome.

"Cam?"

"BAH!" I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard that. I hadn't heard the front door open and I hadn't heard the footsteps as he came in. But there Grant stood with a surprised and still yet amused look on his face.

"Grant! You loser! Don't sneak up on me like that! Gosh. And how'd you get in here any way?" I said with a short laugh. Truth was I was really embarrassed that my best friend's boyfriend had just walked in to find my sprawled across my floor in a sports bra and shorts. But I guess he saw me like that at the gym every morning. And it made me a little mad too, I mean who sneaks up on people like that! But mostly I found it funny, I had almost jumped 3 feet I was so scared!

" Oh, Bex is out front, we came to kidnap you out of this hell hole."

"Hallelujah! Let's bounce!" Grant helped me up off the floor and I headed towards my bedroom.

"You've been spending way to much time with Zach these days."

"What? Why?" I flicked on the light in my bedroom where it seemed that the temperature had increased at least 5 degrees.

"Cams, whether you're aware of it or not you just quoted one of Zach's signature lines. And that my friend, shows obsession."

"Ya well you might as well just say 'welcome to the club muchacho' with all the time you spend with Bex!" I said laughing at the look on his face when I called him muchacho.

"yeah, okay, whatever you say, I'm going to go wait in the car with Bex." I gave him a look and he said, "Ya okay point proven." With a sly smile.

I gave him a smile and got dressed in some jean shorts with rips and a plain white tank top with a light gray racer back open front cardigan. I decided to just go for my old, beat up, not-so-white-anymore vans. My hair was pulled back in a ponytail with a blue headband and my bag was a blue one that Macey got for me at forever 21. I headed out the door only to find that Bex's car was defiantly not there and neither were Bex and Grant.

"What the heck!" I said aloud. Where were they? Oh, that's low. Like below the belt low. Dang. I turned around and started to walk back inside all the while wondering who in the heck would ever ditch their best friend in a non-air-conditioned house on such hot day.

"You know Cam, I admire your ability to not curse even now."

I whirled around at the sound of his voice and did a second look around the yard. This time Zach was standing on my lawn with a bouquet of wildflowers in simple tan shorts and a t-shirt with vans on his feet. After I had checked him out (not very secretly), I started to process what he had said.

"Well, you know, not all of us have potty mouths." I responded.

He simply smiled and walked over to me to hand me the flowers.

"They're beautiful, thank you." I gave him a peck and walked into the house to put them into some water. "So what are you doing here anyway?"

" Well, Bex and Grant called to say that they were going to kidnap you to go out and I said that they could go and I would go get you."

" No wonder, so where are we going?"

" How do you feel about being a kid for a day?"

" Like going to the park and getting popsicles? Or like making out in alleyways all day kind of kid?"

" Well, I was thinking more along the lines of laser tag, but we can go get some popsicles at the park if you wish."

" Oh, no you're idea is fine by me. As long as its air conditioned!" I said walking out the door again towards his car.

" Okay, so tell me, making out in alleyways huh?" he said with an amused smirk.

" Umm, have you seen the new transformers movie? I think I really want to go see it." I said trying to change the subject from the topic of what I did in my spare time with ex boyfriends.

" Oh, no you don't Cammie!" he said winding his hands around my waist from behind and spinning me around making me scream and giggle. He was laughing as I screamed at him to put me down and laughed until my stomach hurt. He finally set my feet on the ground and turned me around only to plant a kiss on my lips. It was sweet and long-lasting, just like this summer would turn out to be. He grabbed my hand and we walked out to the car.

That day was so much fun. And that was really the only way to describe it. We laughed at how ridiculous we looked in the gear and even had Bex take a picture(which is now my profile picture!) with us back to back with silly faces and our guns in the air. We went girls against guys and the guys won, but they bought us ice cream afterwards. Zach once even tackled me down in the back area when we were having a 'super galactic shoot-off' as Zach put it later. It was air-conditioned and cool, and just a blast.

Now, I know what you're thinking, that a date to laser tag? But you're wrong, it's so much fun. And you're never too old to have a day with you're boy and best friends like you were 15 again. I laughed so much I thought that I might explode. Grant was so silly with his sound affects and Zach would always wiggle his eyebrows in a crazy way and let out an even crazier laugh when he shot me. I think he might have even scared a couple of little kids there.

And the memories were priceless.


	7. July

July was just as hot as June.

But for me, life was shaping up.

The air conditioning was working again. Oh, and because of Macey, my photography business had really taken off! I was now not limiting myself to just pictures for professionals, I decided to 'expand my horizons' or whatever crap my secretary Alejandro was feeding me these days. But hey, he did a good job and helped me to book clients like families, senior pictures, and weddings. And he had some kick-booty fashion advice…..ya. Alejandro is gay. But seriously…guy knows how to pick a little black dress. And for a gay man, he looked pretty straight.

And I bet you're wondering about Zach.

I moved in with him at the end of last month, and I have enjoyed every second of it. I mean comon, housework is the (almost) sexiest thing a guy can do! If you don't believe me…you just watch those biceps while he vacuums…..hot. (And those biceps were all thank you to the extra work put in at the gym lately!)

Anyway, I was enjoying life immensely- until it came to our plans for the 4th. Zach was making me go to his parents' house for their annual BBQ they put on.

His flipping parents.

His richer-than-Mr. - Rich- Richie- himself parents!

I almost blew up at him when he told me. But no, instead I glared at him and walked away, I mean …please, the last thing I wanted to do on the fourth was to act like I was the perfect, beautiful, worthy-of-their-son girlfriend he had portrayed me to be on the phone.

That night when he brought it up again, I tried to distract him from talking about it by kissing his face off- which really just ended with both of us frustrated, me thinking evil things about him in my mind, and him with a confused expression and swollen lips. That conversation was effectively ended by him walking away muttering, "I don't see why it's such a big deal for you to meet my parents."

I was kind of angry at him for that, I mean this muttering this was new. Usually he just said stuff to my face, used his goo eyes to make me succumb, and then sex me all up after he got what he wanted. (Oh, don't worry we haven't crossed THAT threshold yet, just everything else!;)) But tonight, I was going to hold firm to my resolve….he would not get what he wanted that easily. He was going to have to work for it….oh yeah. Bring it on.

"Sweetheart….." Uh oh. Pet names were never good.

We were laying in bed later one evening with me facing away from him about to fall off the side, and him on his back, gradually working his way closer to me. He knew my weaknesses. As soon as he got me to cuddle…I was done for. Evil, stupid, sexy boy.

"What Zach?" I tried to make my voice sound exhausted and like I didn't want to talk.

"Can we please talk this out? I'm dying with out you."

"What is there to talk about? I have no idea what you're trying to say."

"Cammmm…you do too."

"No, I don't."

"Cammie…"

"Zachary…" Ooooh, big guns there, kind of like his arms, that were gently running up and down my back and giving me the shivers.

" Honey, I don't know what I did to make you so angry all of the sudden, could you please just tell me? If it's about going to my parents I guess I could give up and not have my parents meet my hot, wonderful, intelligent, beautiful, amazing girl."

Every compliment he said he scooted a little closer to me. Every. Compliment. Basically he's spooning me, except its super awkward because my middle section is now off the bed, bended away from him.

" I just want them to be able to see how great you are and for you to meet my family…."

A kiss to my shoulder and I relaxed into him.

" And they will love you if that's what you're worried about."

An arm wrapped around my waist and I could no longer keep it from him. So I rather loudly interrupted his schpeal with, "I'm worried your parents will think I'm a poor, insufficient, ugly match for you!"

And then covered my mouth with my hand. Wide eyed, I could not believe I just told him that.

"Oh baby, not at all. I know they'll love you! And they don't care about the money, once they see how great your pictures are they won't have a thing to say. Trust me." Was his response, sealed with a kiss. And that was it. We were going.

* * *

><p>When we pulled up in the truck, I was fidgeting. The house was huge and not really even a house. No, it was defiantly a mansion. I was nervous already but seeing their money put to work made me feel sick.<p>

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." I thought aloud.

"Oh, common Cam, you'll be fine babe. We'll stay for 3 hours and then were outta here." He said as he opened my door.

I sighed loudly, focused on my breathing and stepped out of the car, trying to maintain balance in my wedge heels. For my attire today I had chosen a blue spaghetti strapped sun dress with a small line of sparkle at the top neckline, a sweetheart shape, with white heels. My hair was down and curled largely but it wasn't overdone. I had tried to look classy, and I thought I did, until his mom opened the door.

She was wearing a red number that was relatively tight around the waist and legs and stopped at her knees. She had tiny white heels on and a blue bracelet on her wrist. If I had thought that Zach looked good in his light blue shirt and his khakis I thought wrong in comparison to her.

"Oh honey you made it! Welcome, come on in!" She brought him into a hug and then kissed his cheek repeatedly. Then she turned to me. Key in awkward silence? For sure.

"Oh, sweetie, you brought a girl? I thought you were bringing Cameron?"

Zach sighed and I stood there awkwardly. Ummm, ya we both knew she was bluffing because we both heard the phone conversation they had about me coming earlier, and yes, I was referred to as a _she._

" Mom, this is Cammie, my girlfriend."

"Oh, yes I suppose you did mention something about her. Well, wither way go on out back and say hello to everyone."

He took my hand, which I was thankful for, and led me through the Godzilla sized house to the 'backyard.' Pshhhh…ya…no. It was more like a garden with two pools and a spa. And the good Lord kill me if forgot to mention the huge outdoor BBQ.

"Zach!" someone shouted.

"Hey bud, long time no see!" a guy holding a drink yelled over.

"Kiddo! Good to see ya son!" This one was from who I assumed was Zach's dad. They looked alike, but he had his mother's eyes and skin tone. His father was a burly man with dark hair and a loud voice. Is eyes were brown and he was pale, like 'whoa, did I just see a ghost?' kind of pale. But he seemed a lot nicer than the Mrs.

"Hey dad." And they shook hands while Mr. Goode looked at me with a goofy smile. He leaned around Zach to give me a hug.

"And you must be Cammie. Zach has told me so much about you. I hear you're-"

"Okay! That's enough; we're going to go mingle." Zach interrupted, wrapping his arm around my waist and leading me away.

"It was nice to meet you Mr. Goode!" I called over my shoulder. All I heard was a chuckle from behind.

"And then what did I do, go ahead, tell them honey." Zach said with a knowing smirk as we chatted with his friends and enjoyed a beer.

"He covered my car with a tarp so it wouldn't continue to ruin." I said with a shy smile at them. The group went silent. "What?" I asked uncomfortable now.

A guy named Logan ( I think) let out a long whistle. A girl in the group coughed. Somewhere in the crowd a weird kid said 'gay baby'. It was all very confusing.

"Seriously what's th-" But I was interrupted by Mr. Goode yelling "DINNER!"

And the group scattered.

"What was that about?" I asked Zach as we served ourselves a meal. " Did I say something wrong?"

"No sweetheart, nothing at all. They loved you! I don't know what that was about." But he didn't sound too sure.

"Okay then." As we ate, I was slightly uncomfortable and really had to pee from all the laughing I did earlier. As I walked into the house I stopped at the door frame to fix my shoe. When I looked up, there was a huge red, white, and blue cake.

Right in front of my face. Right there.

Three seconds was all you had to wait before it was tumbling down the front of my dress. Effectively covering me in white frosting and little stars. Oh. My. God. Queue embarrassment.

"Oh my. It must have slipped. Whoops. "The words came from Zach's mom, as she stood in front of me with what was left of the cake on the platter in her hands shrugging her shoulders.

I didn't know what to do. I stood there, and the laughing started. I tried my best to put on a fake smile and laugh along with them, but it was hard to do with his mom smirking at me deviously and Zach sitting there looking mortified. As if he was the one who was embarrassed.

* * *

><p>Two arms quickly swept me away into the house and pulled me up the stairs towards a well decorated bathroom. It was a girl around my age with blonde hair. She wasn't all that thin, but she wasn't fat. Right in-between. She threw me a new dress as we walked through a room and when we went into the bathroom she wet some towels for me to clean myself with.<p>

"Thank you." I said quietly. She turned to me and smiled a genuine smile.

"No problem. I'm Katelyn. And you're Cammie, right?

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you."

"Same, why don't you go change now that you're cleaned up?" she suggested.

I did just that and when I walked back in she had her hair grooming things ready to go. Almost like she knew where everything was.

"I've known Zach since birth. Practically grew up here. That dress is from my thinner days." She laughed, " I'm glad it's getting used though. Come're. Let's fix that hair now."

She seemed genuinely nice and was talking up a storm while she 'gussied me up'. When I asked about her she answered with poise and kind words. She told me that she and Zach we're best friends growing up but kind of drifted after he left for college. A sore subject of parents was brought up and I let her know that mine lived in a beach house in Maui, living up the retired life. Her story was different and really heartbreaking. They had been in a car crash just two months ago. She was devastated when she found out they were gone.

"And now I live here, at Mr. Goode's request. I think he's worried about me. But, Mrs. Goode is just a stupid old hag who thinks she's better than everyone else. So don't worry about her not liking you or anything, she does this with all the girls in Zach's life."

"Oh, and what about his friends? I mean they seemed really cool and stuff at first but then I told them about Zach saving me from the storm and they got all weird."

She smiled a still smile and looked like she was concentrating on getting her words together.

"Well, Zach….doesn't really…ever…..bring girls home for one, so that's new….but uh, he's kind of the 'kill em' with the charm, but don't do em' no harm' kind of guy."

"What do you mean?"

"Ummm…ill give it to you straight. We've never seen Zach be so…attached…. to a girl before. He never does things like that so it was weird for everyone to hear it I guess."

"Attached? I mean, he told me he loved me and I moved in with him a little while ago…but iv-"

"You moved in with him?"

"Uh…yeah."

"How long have you guys been together?"

" 6 months?" I said it like a question because I wasn't sure how she'd react."

"Wow…6? That's like forever for Zach. Not that he's a man-whore or anything, he just tends to have commitment issues. You must really be something special to him."

I smiled shyly at her offhand compliment.

"I guess I am." I concluded. She gave me a beaming smile and then there was a knock on the door.

"Cam? Cammie? Are you in there. Listen baby, my mom is a (explicit word I will not repeat here), but sweetie, I know that was bad and all, but its okay. It'll be fin-"

Katelyn opened the door and stepped by him with a small hello and goodbye.

"Uh, honey….are you okay?" I said waving my hand in front of his face.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. You?"

"I'm okay." I said somewhat forcing a smile at him.

He took my hand, told me I looked beautiful in my new dress, and we walked downstairs. We went out back to find the party still going. Everyone looked at me, and then turned around and continued to talk to their respective groups. We went and sat down with his friends and talked and laughed for hours more. I adopted the new nickname 'Cakey' instead of 'Cammie". I was really happy that for the most part they let it go and it was all a joke now. They liked me and when we went to leave I had several new friends and the girls said they would call me for mani-pedi's the next time they all went. Katelyn gave me a hug and said I could keep the dress. Zach hugged her and told her thank you.

* * *

><p>That party held the most embarrassing moment of my life…well, maybe there was that one time-never mind.<p>

The point is, that despite everything, I learned something from that day. That I was special to Zach in a way they had never seen before. Seriously. They started to ask me if they could for sure be invited to the wedding next summer. I just laughed and said, "Let's not get too ahead of ourselves now!"

But, mostly, I learned that marrying Zach was something I could see myself doing. I was stunned. And I would even put up with the crazy choices of heels he picked out for me.

But that was mostly because he said that my legs looked hot in those kinds of shoes.

Oh yeah, bring em' on.


	8. Author Note

Hey Guys! So, I was kind of discouraged with the last update's amount of reviews. I had my friend read it and she noticed some things in my writing that I could work on. I was wondering if you guys had any advice. It would be great to hear what you all think of my writing so far since I am relatively new to writing on fanfiction.

Also, I would love to hear what you think of my dream character for Cammie! She is my avatar thingy on my profile. And I would love to hear of your dream casts for the whole gang!

Thanks everyone,

Shawn


End file.
